


Темное наследие

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Lisaveta



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: ...как у двух таких неприличных женщин и... "остроухого мудака" мог вырасти такой порядочный мальчик...и как долго он таким останется...
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Темное наследие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antistar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904515) by [fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020), [Lisaveta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta). 




End file.
